The Epidemiology Informatics Shared Resource (EISR) provides database management expertise and services AECC investigators engaged in epidemiological research. This includes guidance on study operations, quality control systems, data collection instrument design, descriptive analysis, and the publication of results. The EISR was established by Dr. Rohan in 2000 with Mindy Ginsberg as director and has undergone considerable expansion since then in terms of personnel and equipment to meet the increasing and diverse needs of AECC investigators, The EISR has extensive experience in creating and implementing data management systems, quality control procedures, network and systems infrastructure, security protocols and backup procedures to ensure data integrity and reliability. The Unit sets up and maintains study databases and is responsible for form design, data collection procedures, data entry and supervision. These procedures include tracking of all data forms, laboratory results and medication information, as well as producing regular reports to monitor missing data, out-of-range values, inconsistent answers etc. The Unit creates data dictionaries for all studies, creates and maintains study websites, and assists senior biostatisticians in the production of statistical analyses and reports. The EISR works with Pis on developing data collection instruments for each project where necessary, assists investigators in the design of the database system for each project, this includes the development of database structures, schema, and data input systems;establishes and administers security measures for all database systems to ensure that HIPAA standards are met and that all data systems are backed up securely;develops data management Manuals of Operations and procedures and a Data Dictionary for each study which details all data management procedures, designs quality control and data tracking procedures; supervises the implementation of these procedures by research staff, collates study data including clinical data, microarray data, epidemiological data etc., retrieves genomic, epigenomic and proteomic datasets from the Bioinformatics Shared Resource and prepares files for biostatistical analysis by the Biostatistics Shared Resource. The EISR employs 5 FTEs which include the director, a data manager, a network manager, an assistant data manager, a SAS programmer and data entry personnel. The Unit currently supports twentyfour research projects for thirteen faculty members at Einstein. Thirteen of these research projects are directed by AECC members and have a primary cancer focus.